Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device capable of adjusting the angle of inclination according to user's needs.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, many types of electronic devices, such as keyboard, mouse, mouse, arid touch pad, are available in the market for consumers to use. However, if a user cannot adjust these electronic devices, such as the angle of inclination, according to his/her personal habit of use, the user may feel uncomfortable over a long period of use.
In view of the above problem, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide an electronic device capable of adjusting the angle of inclination to satisfy user's personal needs regarding the angle of inclination.